


Do What You Can With Me, and Do It Quietly

by haunted_by_catholic_guilt



Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Delirium, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Probably ooc, Sick Character, Sickfic, and i want more whump for it, this ship is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt
Summary: Where was he?He fell back, when did he sit up?He felt consciousness slip away.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Do What You Can With Me, and Do It Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Saturday TMA H/C Week!
> 
> Prompts I Used- Delirium/Confusion

He didn’t know, or Know, where he was.

He opened his eyes and was immediately hit with regret of that decision when the unforgiving light hit his eyes and sent a jolt of screaming pain through his mind.

He didn’t know why.

He hurt, and that was all he knew at that point.

After a few seconds of trying to Know but failing, so instead he decided the thrash around to feel around where he was, he also knew he was alone.

He never liked being alone, always preferred to be in the company of people, and to be causing pain to those people in some way or another.

Where was he?

He fell back, when did he sit up? 

He felt consciousness slip away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sighed, and peeled off his coat, the flat was silent, and that was both a relief and a concern, normally, Elias would Know he was coming, and would have been waiting up for him.

They were married, at least for now, and he had just gotten back from a long voyage, meaning solitude, meaning his Entity was well pleased with him.

He crept slowly further into the apartment, not sure what to do, knowing Elias wouldn’t be at the office today, and he also wouldn’t be asleep at this hour.

Suddenly, loud coughing pulled him out of his thoughts, and he immediately started towards the master bedroom, and was greeted by Elias, still in pajamas, his hair greasy and flat, and his face brightly flushed, a stark contrast to his even paler than usual complexion.

He sighed, and moved further into the bedroom, and noticed a thin layer of sweat on his husband's brow, confirming his suspicions.

Elias didn’t get sick often, neither did James, nor any of Jonah's bodies after he had taken to them, but on rare occasions when he had overworked himself to the bone, he would get sick, and like everything else, when he got sick, it was full-blown and overdramatic.

He walked over to his husband, and brushed his calloused fingers over his brow, hissing at the heat coming off of Elias.

He withdrew slowly, and went to grab medication he knew Elias had, from when he had taken care of a sick Peter many months before, and grabbed a thermometer too, wanting to get a reading on Elias temperature.

After grabbing that and a cup of water, he made his way back to Elias's bedside, setting what he had down, and he lightly shook his husband's shoulders.

“Elias”

Nothing.

“Elias, you need to wake up”

Still, nothing.

It was worrying, to say the least.

“Elias”

His voice was raised, and it was either that or the violent shaking that woke up Elias, who looked incredibly confused and lost.

He was slurring something that sounded like a question but he couldn’t make out what it was.

“Elias, you’re ill.”

Elias stared at him but didn’t see him it seemed, Peter reached over and grabbed the thermometer, and put it in Elias agape mouth.

“40.2, damn it Elias”

If he were human, he would need to go to the hospital, but he isn’t human, so he wasn’t going to bother with that.

He carefully poured the foul-tasting medicine into a measuring cup, before giving it to Elias, and closing his mouth roughly with his hand so he was forced to swallow it, before giving him some of the water he brought in.

He laid Elias down, and began to walk away before he felt a hand grasp his arm weakly and his husband's bright green eyes focused in on him.

He sat in the bed next to Elias, and stayed until he fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Where was he? 

What was happening? Why was he so hot?

He needed to move, he needed to cool down.

He felt a hand on his back, and heard a voice but he couldn’t make out what it was saying.

He was pushed back down onto wherever he may have been, and an undermined amount of time later, he felt strong hands pull him up, and begin to undress him.

He tried to fight it, but whoever it was said something soothing, and he let himself relax, hoping whoever it was could he trusted.

After being stripped down to mostly his underwear, he was laid back down, and whoever was caring for him ran a cold washcloth over his chest, and laid another one on his head.

He cracked open his eyes, which was again a mistake because even the small amount of light in the room sent a jolt of pain through him, and he let out a whimpering cry.

The man who was taking care of him ran a calloused thumb against his face, and he felt a coldness run over him, and let the darkness consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> find my tumblr at haunted-by-catholic-guilt
> 
> honestly not proud of this one, but I tried


End file.
